What Is Loved Will Never Die
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: Years apart in age, but never an inch apart from each other. Loki and Sigyn's love has been downplayed over the centuries, but after Loki discovers his true heritage and goes down the path that will lead him against the people he once called family, their love is brought into the forefront. Massive Loki x Sigyn, author's own take on the characters. Events from the films included.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was perfect.

Sigyn knew she shouldn't think of the All Father's son that way, but she did. He was everything she ever wanted in a man, and even though her friends never understood why she clearly preferred Odin's younger, more mischievous son over the older, muscular, and (in their eyes) more attractive son who was meant to rule one day, Sigyn knew it was because she wanted a husband who could make her laugh, who could brighten her day with only a smile.

Loki.

All Father, even his name sounded perfect.

He had never noticed her, but Sigyn did. She noticed the way he walked, the way the corners of his eyes creased whenever he smiled, the way his laugh told everyone how pleased he was at pulling off a mischievous prank.

"He never notices me," Sigyn sighed as she watched the prince stride past her in the hallway.

"Why should he, Sigyn? You are but a child," her nurse scolded her. "Stop daydreaming and focus on the here and now."

But Sigyn refused to give up her dream of one day becoming Loki's queen. And then the day came when the All Father had her sent to Jotunheim, to serve as Laufey's ward. It was Odin's way of pledging his promise to the leader of the Frost Giants, to appease Laufey's uneasy feelings about their fragile alliance.

Sigyn's parents had no choice but to obey, but for Sigyn, it was an order she was reluctant to comply. Nevertheless she soon found herself in the Bifrost with her parents and the two princes.

Sigyn looked at her mother and father, her face betraying none of her conflicting emotions.

"You will be back with us soon enough, my child," her father promised.

Sigyn nodded, silently telling him she understood.

"Dress warmly, my lady," Thor called. His voice was deep and comforting, and Sigyn silently thanked him for it.

"I will, my Lord." Sigyn smiled, and then turned to Loki. The mischievous prince was looking at her for once, but his expression was unreadable. Sigyn turned away from him then, and watched as Heimdall summoned the portal to Jotunheim.

Seconds before she was sucked through, Sigyn turned her head towards Loki.

Was that sorrow in his eyes? Before she could figure it out, however, she was gone.

* * *

She was perfect.

Loki knew he shouldn't think of a little girl that way, but he did. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman – _girl_, he reminded himself often – and even though nobody knew of his growing obsession of her, Loki knew it was because she reminded him of everything that was good in life.

Sigyn.

All Father, even her name was perfect.

She had never noticed him, but Loki did. He noticed the way her fair hair streamed behind her as she ran down the hallways of the palace, the way her mouth was perfectly formed, and the way his day seemed to brighten whenever he saw her.

_She will never be mine_, Loki thought wistfully as he had passed by her in the hallway one morning. _She is far too young, far too fair to ever be with me_.

And yet, Loki never gave up his dream that he would one day make her his queen. And then the day came when the All Father stated that Sigyn was to be sent to Jotunheim to be Laufey's ward. When his brother came to tell him the news, Loki felt as if the world was crashing down on him.

_Why_ her? Loki had thought, not caring whether Heimdall could hear his thoughts or not. _She is but a child_!

But Odin had given his word, and not even Sigyn herself protested. Loki accompanied his brother to the Bifrost the day Sigyn was to be sent to the cold wasteland of Jotunheim.

Even when faced with such an unpleasant task, Sigyn never cried. She never showed any weakness, and Loki loved her all the more for it.

_Love? Is this love I am feeling for her_? Loki pondered, adopting a mask of indifference as Heimdall walked across the Bifrost.

"You will be back with us soon enough, my child," Loki heard her father say.

Sigyn nodded, as if telling her father that she understood.

"Dress warmly, my lady," Thor called from beside Loki. Loki felt that he should say something, but he could not find the words.

"I will, my Lord." Sigyn replied, and her voice was as sweet as honey. Loki looked at her then, and to his surprise she looked at him. He was about to say something, something that could assure her that everything would be alright, but she turned away from him. His voice died in his throat, and he watched as Heimdall summoned the portal to Jotunheim.

Seconds before she was sucked through, Sigyn turned her head towards Loki.

He drank in her appearance, wishing that he could come with her.

And then she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to put up this 'teaser' chapter to see if I should continue this fanfic or not. I'm honestly busy with work and finishing my Left 4 Dead fanfic (plus a handful of others I'd rather not mention, haha), but this idea suddenly hit me while out with friends and I just _had_ to write it down. First off, I. have. not. read. the. comics., so don't expect massive inserts of the Marvel characters. This fanfic is my own take on the characters, and I started writing this because I desperately want Loki to have someone stick by him no matter what. I know Loki and Sigyn's relationship (based on the things I've read in the Marvel wiki) is rather...one-sided, and I wanted to change that. The events follow the "Thor" and "The Avengers" films, except Sigyn is thrown into the mix.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Return**

_**Years later…**_

Sigyn looked into the fierce red eyes of Laufey, which were now fixed on her. It was time for her to return to Asgard, and although she had been looking forward to this moment for years, she found herself reluctant to leave.

Laufey had been like a father to her, giving her everything she ever needed during her stay in Jotunheim. He had built her a home close to his quarters, where she was perfectly shielded from the biting winds and the cold chill of the land. When she came out to mingle with the other Frost Giants, Laufey was there to make sure none harmed her.

In turn she slowly grew to love him the way she loved her father, Iwaldi. She soon forgot her fear of him and acted more like her old self. She was the only one who could bring a wintry smile to Laufey's face, and she was the only one who could question him and not arouse his anger. But a part of her was gone – she had left it behind in Asgard.

Loki.

Her heart and her soul.

Sigyn now knew that she loved him, and that her childhood fantasies had become her reality. Sigyn knew that if Loki had married, it would be the end of her. But she dared not confide in Laufey, the man whom she grew to consider her second father.

"I shall miss you." Laufey's voice rang through the wind, and Sigyn pulled her thick cloak over her thin Asgardian garb.

"And I shall miss you, Laufey my lord. But do I not have the privilege of visiting you every now and then?" Sigyn curled up at his feet and rested her head in his lap, a pliant gesture.

Laufey stroked her hair with his fingers. "Always, dear Sigyn. And perhaps you shall bring your husband with you. What was his name? Loki?"

Sigyn snapped her head up, her eyes wide. "How did you know such a name?"

Laufey chuckled, a rare occurrence. "I have heard you say it many times in your sleep. I have always liked watching you as you dream, Sigyn. Your face shows nothing but the innocence that hardly exists in this realm."

"I – I do not think he is to be my husband," Sigyn admitted.

"He will. And I shall accept no other man as your husband," Laufey said.

"You must. The All Father shall be the one to decide who I shall marry, Laufey. Promise me, whatever you hear, you will not go against the All Father." Sigyn pleaded at him with her eyes, those eyes that expressed more than her words ever could.

Laufey looked at her for a long while before nodding. "As you wish."

Sigyn smiled and huddled close to the Frost Giant for comfort. She wanted to say how grateful she was for all those years he had treated her well, but she could not form the words. Finally they heard the sound of the portal opening, and Sigyn looked back at Laufey for one last time.

"Farewell, fair Sigyn." Laufey smiled at her, a genuine smile, and she leaned over and hugged him – her first and her last.

"Thank you." Sigyn hoped that he would understand; hoped that he knew how much she appreciated his kindness towards her.

And then she turned and stepped into the portal…to home, and to Loki.

* * *

The imminent arrival of Sigyn shouldn't have warranted a huge celebration, but Frigga clearly convinced the All Father that the girl's trials in Jotunheim had earned her a reprieve.

Loki wanted to receive credit for prodding his mother in the "right" direction, but he decided not to. It was enough that Sigyn would be greeted with jubilant cheers and a luxurious feast – although not as luxurious as the feast that awaited Thor the day Odin would proclaim him as crown prince.

"Your new helmet causes me great distress, brother," Thor said loudly, fitting his own feather-shaped silver helmet on his head. "You look like a tall golden goat."

"It is supposed to resemble a bull's horns, brother." Loki shot his older brother a disdainful look. "It was certainly not my fault that the smithy did not understand my meaning."

"Or perhaps he was simply getting his revenge after you set his clothes on fire," Thor reminded him.

"Nobody can take a jest nowadays," Loki replied. "It didn't burn him, did it?"

"But it certainly caused him a king's ransom in damages."

"Which I paid for!"

"But you certainly did not pay him for all the humiliation you caused him as he ran down the golden mile screaming."

"Thor. Loki."

The two princes stopped their bickering and turned to see their mother, Frigga, take her place beside the All Father's throne.

"We were just-"

"I was only-"

The two fell silent as Odin appeared behind their mother. Thor gave Loki a little nudge, but Loki knew better than to return it. Near the platform steps stood Sif, Thor's childhood friend, and The Warriors Three. The rest of the Asgardians were gathered below, curiously awaiting the arrival of the Lady Sigyn. Sigyn's parents, Iwaldi and Freya, were on the other side, close to Volstagg.

"The Lady Sigyn," a voice thundered, and the mighty horns resounded through the hall as the doors opened.

Loki thought he had memorized Sigyn's appearance well enough, but he was wrong. The icy winds of Jotunheim had done nothing to mar her beauty; in fact, these seemed to enhance it.

Her fair hair flew soft and fluid down her shoulders, and she was wearing a silky light blue dress that showed all too clearly that she was no longer a child, but a girl on the edge of womanhood. Her pale skin looked smooth, and Loki wondered if it was as soft as he imagined.

Sigyn slowly approached the platform, her hands at her sides. She looked calm, and if she was nervous her face did not show it.

"Lady Sigyn," Odin called as Sigyn reached the bottom of the steps.

Sigyn raised her head and gave a small bow of respect. "All Father."

"Welcome home."

This was echoed throughout the hall, and Sigyn smiled. "It is good to be home, All Father."

"Sigyn," her mother called, and with a nod from Odin, Sigyn rushed to her mother's arms.

Loki's eyes slid towards the girl, watching as she was embraced by her family. Odin waited for them to finish, before commanding the rest to the feast. Frigga stepped down to embrace Sigyn, and Thor moved forward to kiss Sigyn's hand.

Loki had to exert all of his control to wrest his brother away from Sigyn.

_I have waited for years to see her_, Loki thought, his fingers barely grasping the sides of his leather pants. _A few more seconds won't hurt_.

"My lord Loki." Sigyn greeted softly, smiling serenely at him. "I am glad to see you haven't changed."

"I wish I could say the same, Lady Sigyn," Loki answered, returning her smile. "You have grown more beautiful than you were when you left Asgard. I am glad to see you safely home."

"Thank you." Sigyn gave him one last smile and turned from him, greeting Sif and The Warriors Three.

_By gods, she is beautiful_, Loki thought. _I shall have no other queen but her. She is mine, and mine alone_.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just want anyone who reads this to know that I imagine Sigyn as going through some form of transformation, similar to Loki in "Thor" and "The Avengers." For the first few chapters she's like this loving, besotted girl, but soon she becomes this tough, "touch my man and I will flay you alive" woman. I don't know if you like imagining Sigyn as such, but I always thought that she wouldn't just stand there and let other people hurt her man. But of course, the only thing that remains is her unfailing love for Loki. And naturally, their children. If you guys even think/want them to have any. I personally see Loki running after Loki Jrs., but that's just me. x)) **

**What did you guys think about Sigyn's close relations with Laufey? Unnatural? Is Laufey simply using Sigyn? Guess you'll have to find out. ;) I'd also like to point out Loki's last thoughts; I 'borrowed' a line from "The Red Necklace", a novel that Tom narrates. The way he says it is just...unf. Aaand there goes my drool. Lol. Anyway, the next chapter's going to be uploading in two days, just so you all know. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**This Feeling Lingers On**

Sigyn woke to the pleasant sound of birds chirping and the feel of the warm sun on her face. She had insisted that the curtains in her chambers not be drawn, so that she could wake to feel the sunlight hitting her face. Sigyn had long been in a cold, dark wasteland, so her request was not considered strange.

Sigyn stood, feeling the wind nip her bare arms, and stepped over to the balcony. As part of her recompense for serving as Laufey's ward (and, the All Father was quick to mention, the person who helped keep the alliance intact), Sigyn became the Goddess of Fidelity, for staying a true and loyal Asgardian who followed the All Father's commands without question.

Sigyn knew what this meant, but dared not dwell on the consequences of the All Father's decree. Sigyn stared at the Asgardian skyline, barely aware that someone had slipped into the room. It was only when she heard his soft breathing did Sigyn turn around.

"I must have frightened you, Lady Sigyn."

Loki.

Sigyn's breath caught, and she tried not to stare at him for long. Loki stepped away from her, his gaze still on her.

"You blush, Lady Sigyn. Or is it the Goddess of Fidelity now?" Loki smiled his usual mischievous smile as he watched her. "I prefer the former; the latter's quite a mouthful."

"My lord," Sigyn replied, lowering her head in deference. "I did not see you there."

"Yes, your expression says it all." Loki paced the entire length of her room, taking in the rich draperies and the dresses that were spread out on the loveseat – all gifts from his mother, Frigga. "I have come here to escort you to the hall. My father wants a word."

"I shall come as soon as I am dressed, my lord." Sigyn bent her head again, wondering if Loki could hear her thundering heartbeat or the way her face flushed at his nearness.

Loki made no move to leave, and Sigyn suddenly thought that he would stay to watch her undress. But as she looked back at him, her hands on an emerald green dress, he smirked and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Loki was never one for conversation, but as he escorted Sigyn to the great hall of Asgard, he found that it wasn't so bad after all.

Or perhaps he was completely besotted with the woman walking beside him; Loki didn't know or care.

"Sigyn," Odin called as Loki and Sigyn arrived. Sigyn gave Loki once last glance before approaching the All Father.

"All Father," she said softly. Loki walked up the steps to his father's side, watching, silent.

"I have thought it time for you to arrange your marriage. You are no longer a child, and while it pleases your parents to have you as their daughter for a few more years, I believe the time is right for you to take a husband." Odin leaned back, stroking his white beard.

Sigyn did not reply, and Loki noticed that she was thinking long and hard. Who would she choose? She had hardly been in contact with men, unless she had given her heart to a Frost Giant.

_Father would never agree to it_, Loki thought, noting how his blood boiled at the idea. _A Frost Giant married to an Asgardian? The idea is laughable at best_.

"Have you any suitors, Sigyn?" Odin prompted her.

Sigyn looked at the All Father before replying. "There is this one man, All Father, whom I've loved all my life. I know not whether he returns my feelings, but I cannot continue without knowing whether my love will be reciprocated or not."

"And is he in Asgard?"

"Yes, All Father."

"Then speak his name, and he shall be your husband."

"No matter who he is?"

"No matter who he is," Odin assured her.

Sigyn raised her chin. "He is the man standing beside you."

It took a few seconds before her words had any effect. And then –

"You wish to marry my son?" Odin asked, his voice slightly rising. "Loki?"

Loki dared not – could not – believe it. Was she tricking a trickster? No, it could not be true. And yet to think that she loved him (_loved him all her life_, he thought with an inner grin) was a prospect so tempting, so…glorious.

"Yes, All Father." Sigyn fell silent, leaving the decision to Odin.

Odin looked at his son thoughtfully, and then at the woman standing before him. "Yes, you _would_ be the perfect person to keep him in line. And as Goddess of Fidelity, you would be bound to him forever. Is this a reality you wish to come to fruition?"

Sigyn nodded. "With all my heart."

Odin's mouth twitched. "Very well. Loki, my son, this woman wishes to be your wife, the queen of your heart. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

_A thousand times yes_, Loki thought. _She is mine_.

Sigyn smiled widely and, with Odin's blessing, approached her future husband.

"Goddess of Fidelity, to think that just this morning I had surprised you," Loki said mischievously. "And now it seems you have returned the favor."

"Everything I had said is true, my lord," Sigyn replied, daring to caress the cheek of the man she was to marry. "Everything."

Loki loved the feel of her skin against his. Slightly cold, but with enough warmth that seeped through his skin and touched the very fabric of his soul.

And yes, it was as soft as he'd ever imagined.

* * *

Word of Loki and Sigyn's engagement spread like wildfire, and Loki was treated to a series of jests from his brother, Thor, who found it amusing that his younger brother was getting married before him. And yet Loki didn't mind. In fact, he loved to hear his name mentioned in the same sentence as Sigyn's. It felt right.

Natural.

The one thing that pleased Loki the most was the knowledge that Sigyn loved him; truly, completely loved him. Now that they were destined to be married, Sigyn's presence was a constant element in his life. Although he never stopped pulling pranks on others, these were no longer "all in the name of fun."

Gods, how he loved to hear her laugh.

"Volstagg does love to eat, does he not, my love?" Sigyn asked Loki one evening. They were in her chambers, with Sigyn resting her head on Loki's lap as he sat on the loveseat.

"Yes. And did you see his face when he realized that his loaf was actually my brother's boot?" Loki laughed long and hard, his voice mixed with that of Sigyn's.

"Oh yes. I don't know which was redder: the cherries on my plate or Volstagg's face." Sigyn giggled and ran her fingers through Loki's, bringing her lips to his hand. "Is there no end to your tricks, Loki?"

Loki shook his head and then grinned at her. "But I have a favorite trick, Sigyn."

"Oh? And what is that?" Sigyn pretended to play coy, but she had learned his "trick" a few nights after their union was announced.

"How to remove clothes without magic."

Sigyn smiled and bit her lip as Loki pulled her to her feet, wasting no time covering her mouth with his. The night was cool, but neither noticed as they unburdened each other of their clothes. Soon they were wrapped deep beneath the silk blankets of Sigyn's bed, aware only of how closely and intimately their bodies were intertwined.

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of Jotunheim, word came to Laufey of Sigyn's engagement to Loki.

All Laufey could do was smile knowingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: And here's the second chapter, as promised. :) I'd love to hear some feedback. Do you guys think their engagement was too fast? Let me know! :D**

** Nicole I'd like to thank you for being the first reader/fellow writer to tell me that this story is worth continuing. If you do your own Loki/Sigyn fanfic, I'd love to read it! :D **

**Hoping you're all still with me. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Turn of the Century**

Loki and Sigyn were married a few weeks after her return from Jotunheim. The affair was, naturally, done on a grand scale that befitted the son of Odin. Everyone in Asgard came to witness this momentous occasion, and all of them were richly garbed in various Asgardian clothes.

As Sigyn slipped into her pure white dress that Loki had personally chosen for her, she caught the eye of her mother, Freya, in the mirror. "Mother, what troubles you so?"

Freya looked away from her daughter, silently debating whether to voice her opinions on her only daughter's wedding day. But her maternal instincts soon kicked in, and she ordered the other servants out.

"Are you sure you wish to be bound to Loki for life, my child?" Freya whispered in Sigyn's ear. "He is a very unpredictable man. I fear you may not find life with him as peaceful as you wish it to be."

Sigyn turned to her mother. "I know who he is, Mother. He's the God of Mischief. I know what he has done and what he is capable of doing. But I love him. I love him no matter who he is, what he is, and what he can or will do. I would rather share a chaotic life with him than a peaceful existence without him by my side."

"Your passion for him touches me, my dear Sigyn," Freya sighed. "I hope and pray that your passion shall not die as the years pass."

"It has been a constant flame within me the moment I saw him as a child, Mother. It shall only increase over time." Sigyn then turned back to the mirror and allowed her mother to tie a simple necklace about her neck.

And then it was time.

* * *

Loki, on the other hand, was debating whether to wear his helmet to the ceremony or not. Thor, as always, was there grinning at him over the rim of his goblet.

"She has seen you in it, Loki," Thor said finally, throwing the goblet down and demanding for another. "I don't think she will run screaming in the opposite direction if she sees you in it again."

"I was expecting something more suitable than a helmet of horns to wear to my wedding," Loki admitted, but slid the helmet over his head nevertheless. "But it seems the smithy has not yet forgotten that little episode."

Thor chuckled and Loki waited as a servant hooked his cape, finally turning to face Thor. "And you, brother? When shall _you_ marry?"

Loki knew that Thor was far too tempestuous to settle down yet. After all, was he not the one who instigated wars when they could have simply settled for peaceful diplomacy?

"Diplomacy is for the weak," Thor had said once.

"Oh? Are you calling me weak, brother? Because the last time I checked, _I_ was the diplomat in this group," Loki had replied.

No, Thor needed time to cool down and accept his responsibilities.

_That may take time_, Loki thought, as he and Thor walked out of his chambers and made their way to the hall.

There were two things Loki would always remember for as long as he lived: the moment he first saw Sigyn as she and her parents arrived in Asgard, and the moment he saw Sigyn walk down the hall in her wedding dress. It was a simple garment, with lace straps and a bodice studded with only the finest pearls. Sigyn's hair flowed free down her back, and on her head was a silver band.

She had the least amount of accessories, but she outshone them all. Loki smiled as she reached him, and he took Sigyn's hand in his. Together they faced the All Father.

Odin's voice rang through the hall as he performed the rites, telling them that these two shall forever be joined, and woe betide anyone who dared separate them.

And then they were one.

The wedding festivities lasted for a week, but Loki and Sigyn often excused themselves as they enjoyed the nightly rituals as man and wife. It was only a matter of time before Sigyn came with child, but Loki never pushed the issue.

Loki and Sigyn enjoyed decades of wedded bliss, which was interrupted by a series of missions that took Loki to the other realms. There were diplomatic missions to Svartalfheim, missions to Hel, and even visits to Vanaheim.

Whenever Loki traveled to the Bifrost with his brother, Sif, and The Warriors Three, Sigyn went with them.

"I am your wife," Sigyn had told Loki the first time she accompanied him to the Bifrost. "Where you go, I go."

"Svartalfheim is far too dangerous for you, my love," Loki had replied. "Wait for me. I always come back for what is mine."

Sigyn looked ready to argue but she agreed, on the condition that Heimdall would allow her to stay in the Bifrost.

"I want to be the first person to see you," she had explained, knowing how selfish she sounded. Loki knew better than to refuse her (when had he ever been able to resist her?) and instructed Heimdall to take good care of her.

"She is everything to me." Loki had said, his eyes fixing on Heimdall.

"If any harm shall come to her on your watch, Heimdall, my brother will certainly have your head!" Thor had called from the other end of the Bifrost.

Loki's mouth twitched and he bent down to kiss Sigyn. She ran her fingers through his hair, clinging to him. It was with great effort that he broke away from her, and an even greater effort to walk away from her.

And so this pattern continued. Loki and the others left for the various realms to maintain peace, and Sigyn would wait until they arrived, reuniting with her husband with kisses and soft whispers of love and relief that he had returned.

But as a new century dawned, whispers came swift and fast. Why hadn't the Lady Sigyn given birth to a child? They had certainly been married for a good number of years. Was she barren? Could she not provide Loki with a son?

Sigyn heard these rumors and tried not to let them affect her. She kept reminded herself that her own mother had waited decades before she was conceived.

"I only desire your happiness, Sigyn," Loki told her one night, shortly before he replaced his brother's favorite wine with water. "I do not expect anything but your love."

This gave Sigyn some form of comfort, but in her mind she had envisioned Loki as the father of her children. It would certainly be nice to see smaller versions of him running around the palace, and despite being known as a trickster, Sigyn fully believed he would make a loving father.

"I have seen visions of him with our children, mother," Sigyn confided in Freya. "I see a son with my hair and Loki's spirit. I see him clear as I see you now, but I fear he may never exist."

Freya knew her daughter's conflict, for she had struggled with it for years. Iwaldi had assured her that he did not mind waiting, but Freya, like Sigyn, wanted to give her husband a child. When Sigyn was born, her joy knew no limits.

"We shall have to be patient, my dear," Freya finally said. "It will come, in time."

Sigyn hoped so. To see Loki with her child, whether it be a son or a daughter, was the one thing she longed for.


	5. Chapter 4

**Fire and Ice**

"We're not late," Sigyn assured her husband, fitting his golden helmet on his head. "When have we ever been late, my love?"

Loki slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Never. But if we're not late, then it means we're going to be early. I think we still have enough time for a quick-"

The doors to their chambers opened, cutting Loki off in mid-sentence.

"A thousand pardons, your Graces, but the ceremony is about to start." It was Fandral, one of The Warriors Three. Loki gave an exasperated sigh, but Sigyn giggled and pressed a finger to his lips. Husband and wife followed the warrior just outside the hall, where Sigyn kissed Loki before walking through the thick golden drapes.

Loki watched her go, vaguely aware of Thor's heavy footfalls. He then heard his brother demand another drink, and the tinkle of a goblet breaking. Loki stepped out from the gossamer curtains and smirked, watching his brother.

Once Thor stood a few feet from the entrance to the hall Loki stood beside him, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked, turning his head to look at his brother.

Thor laughed. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"There was that time in Nornheim," Loki said, frowning slightly. He could barely see Sigyn from where he was, and he found it uncomfortable to be away from her for long.

"That was not nerves, brother, that was the rage of battle," Thor corrected him quickly.

"Ah, I see."

"How else could I have fought my way through a horde of a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Yes. Some do battle, others just do tricks," Thor laughed, as a fat, curly haired servant arrived with a goblet of Thor's favorite wine. The servant chuckled at Thor's words, and Loki whipped his head to look at the servant.

Quick as a flash, Loki flicked his wrist and used his magic to transform his brother's wine into three blue snakes. The servant's eyes widened and he lost his grip on the tray. It fell to the floor and the three snakes slithered out of the goblet, winding their way across the marble floor.

Loki laughed at the expression on the servant's face.

"Loki," Thor scolded him gently. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Oh it's just a bit of fun," Loki assured the servant. "Right, my friend?"

Loki waved his hand over the snakes, which vanished in a puff of smoke. The servant nodded nervously, glancing at Loki every now and then as if he was afraid that the prince would pull another trick on him. Thor and Loki chuckled over the brief episode, and when the servant was gone, Loki chuckled softly to himself, clasping his hands in front of him again.

It was then when a soldier brought Thor's silver feathered helmet, and Loki noticed the distress in his brother's face.

"Oooh. Nice feathers," Loki commented sarcastically.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you? Cow?" Thor glanced upwards at the horns that adorned his brother's golden helmet.

"I was being sincere," Loki argued.

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Loki paused, debating whether to say what he felt he should say. "I have looked forward to this day for as long as you have. You're my brother, and my friend. And sometimes, I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Thor studied his brother carefully. Was his brother lying?

No, Thor decided. Loki is good at lying, but he certainly wasn't _that_ good.

Thor smiled warmly at his brother and clasped the side of Loki's helmet. "Thank you."

Naturally Loki ruined the moment by saying: "Now give us a kiss," to which Thor laughed, pointed at him, and said: "Stop it."

The tension between the brothers broke, and they resumed their places with smiles on their faces. Thor held Mjolnir in one hand and glanced down at the silver helmet he was holding with his left hand.

"No, really. How do I look?" Thor murmured.

Loki looked at his brother from head to toe. "Like a king."

Thor nodded his thanks, and Loki took a deep breath that he knew his brother was holding in.

"It's time," Loki said, looking at the faint outline that was Sigyn.

"You go ahead," Thor urged him. Seeing Loki's questioning glance, Thor raised Mjolnir slightly in a reassuring gesture. "I'll be along, go on."

Loki smiled thinly at his brother and stepped into the hall, his green cape streaming behind him as he walked. He saw Sigyn smile as he approached, and as he made his way beside her he gave her a rakish wink.

True to his word, Thor arrived not long after, and the ceremony began. But just before Odin could proclaim Thor as crown prince of Asgard, the All Father paused and frowned.

"Frost Giants," Loki heard Odin say.

Sigyn raised her head at the mention of the Jotunn. "Laufey?"

At the sound of her voice Loki slid his hand down her arm and held her hand tight, as if reassuring her everything would be fine.

The ceremonies were halted and Odin summoned his sons to accompany him to the hiding place of the Casket of Ancient Winters, the main power source of the Frost Giants. Sigyn was led back to the chambers she shared with Loki, with her pacing nervously.

How could the Jotunn have breached Heimdall's watchful eye? Suspicion was forming in her mind, but she dared not think it.

She knew of Loki's magic and of his envy towards his brother.

_Loki loves Thor_, _he would not dare harm him_, she thought. But the idea was there and refused to go away. But why would Loki conceal Frost Giants and bring them here? Was Loki working with Laufey?

The door to her chambers opened and Sif arrived. "The All Father wishes to see you, my lady."

Sigyn followed Sif to Odin's chambers. Sif excused herself and left, while Sigyn entered the All Father's rooms alone.

"Lady Sigyn, you have long been with the Jotunn," Odin began. He was standing near the balcony, looking out over Asgard. "You are the only Asgardian who has truly known Laufey. Tell me, do you believe that he has found a way to travel here without using the Bifrost?"

"No, All Father," Sigyn replied honestly. "Not once has he talked of coming to Asgard. He has been nothing but like a father towards me."

Odin expressed no surprise at this, but his shoulders tensed. "And you have no thoughts as to how several Jotunn managed to sneak past Heimdall?"

"None, my lord." Sigyn would never admit to the All Father of her suspicions that it was Loki who did so. Perhaps he had thought it would be amusing to see how the Asgardians would react.

Odin seemed satisfied with her answers, for he did not push the matter further. Once she was dismissed, Sigyn made her way to the great hall.

Thor, Loki, Sif, and The Warriors Three were there. Thor looked livid, while Loki seemed tense. Their heated conversation died as she approached, and her gaze slid from Thor to Loki.

"What is going on?" she asked, as Loki stood and made his way to her.

"It's nothing, my love," Loki said soothingly.

Sigyn frowned. "I have been married to you for years, Loki Odinson. I know when you are lying to me."

"I should have known better than to lie to you, Sigyn." Loki looked at Thor, who was close to bursting a blood vessel.

"The Jotunn have pushed their limits," Thor growled. "We must show them that we do not tolerate such insolent acts!"

"It is madness," Loki replied. Sigyn remained silent at his side, but he could feel her body stiffen. "This will go against the All Father's wishes, brother."

But Thor could not be deterred. Finally convincing everyone present, save for Sigyn, that they should travel to Jotunheim and make Laufey pay for what he has done, the group prepared to leave.

Just before Loki stepped out onto the courtyard, Sigyn pulled him aside. "I know."

Loki's eyes narrowed in confusion, but Sigyn shook her head and walked away. Loki stared at her departing back, wondering how she could have known. He had made sure all his moves were subtle, but Sigyn…

_She knows me more than I know myself_, Loki realized silently. He shook the feelings of guilt that threatened to overwhelm him and joined his brother and the other warriors in the courtyard.

* * *

**Author's Note: For those who wish to read more Loki/Sigyn stories, I've started a collection of one-shots called "Wherever You Will Go." It was normally meant to be a stand-alone one-shot, but then all these ideas started getting into my head and I decided to turn them into a compilation. :) If you're more keen on reading what Loki and Sigyn's relationship could be like (minus Loki getting all bad and mean), I suggest you head there. But if you want to see how Sigyn will be in the context of this story, then by all means, stay with me. **

**To those lovely people who've sent feedback, I appreciate it! :D **

**P.S. Thinking of writing a Loki/OC fan fic. Do you guys think I should? I'm thinking of getting other OCs to put into it, so if you know any good ones, tell me please! :D Aaaanyway, I'm out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jotunheim**

The icy wasteland was cold, dark, and dreary. Loki could not imagine how his wife had survived in a place like this all these years, and his blood chilled at the thought of her growing up here. Thor surveyed the landscape, finally spotting Laufey's throne several feet ahead of him.

The King of the Frost Giants was large and fearsome to behold. His red eyes flashed as Thor and his companions approached.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardian," Laufey stated in a voice that reminded Loki of grating metal.

"I have come here for justice, Laufey," Thor snarled, raising Mjolnir in a threatening way. "You sent your men to Asgard to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters."

"Ah, the Casket. A relic locked within the walls of your father's palace. A relic that should have been here," Laufey replied, his red eyes fastening briefly on Loki. "And how is the Lady Sigyn?"

Thor ignored Laufey's question. "Why did you send Jotunn to retrieve the casket? So that you could cover the nine realms with your wintry rule? And how did you slip past Heimdall? Tell me!"

Laufey inhaled loudly. "The house of Odin is full of traitors," he said simply.

"Do not disgrace my father's name with your lies!" Thor raged. This statement seemed to have broke through Laufey's fragile patience, and he stood from his throne, easily towering over the prince of Asgard.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" he spat. "And why have _you_ come, aside from demand answers? To talk of peace? You long for battle, you crave it! You're nothing more than a boy trying to prove himself a man!"

At Laufey's nod, a group of Frost Giants surrounded the group, each slightly taller than Laufey. The Frost Giants circled the Asgardian warriors and princes, eyeing them viciously.

Loki pulled at Thor's shoulder in a vain effort to calm his brother's temper. "Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered!"

"Know your place, brother!" Thor snapped, pulling away from Loki's grasp.

"You don't know what your actions would bring about," Laufey stated. "But I do. Go now, while I still allow it. The only reason why I have let you live this long is for the sake of your sister-in-law, Sigyn. I can only imagine her grief to receive news that her husband was slaughtered in Jotunheim."

"We will accept your most gracious apology," Loki quickly said, keeping restraining hands on Thor. "Come on, brother."

They would have probably left without further interference had it not been for a Frost Giant and Thor's fiery temper. As the blonde prince turned to leave, a Frost Giant hissed: "Run back home, little princess."

Loki winced, knowing that Thor would not let _that_ one slide. "Damn."

With a furious roar, Thor smashed Mjolnir into the Frost Giant who spoke, sending it flying through the air. "Next?"

This, in essence, broke the uneasy truce between the Frost Giants and the Asgardians. Thor and his companions fought their way to Jotunheim, where Volstagg called for Heimdall to open the bridge. When none came, they realized that they were trapped, that Heimdall deemed their fight too risky to dare even open the bridge.

While Thor, Loki, and the warriors fought in Jotunheim, Sigyn paced her chambers anxiously. She had heard the guard deliver news of Thor's plans to march onto Jotunheim, and Odin's fury at Thor's actions. She had seen Odin travel to the Bifrost on his large stallion, where Heimdall undoubtedly opened the portal to Jotunheim.

Where had it all gone wrong?

She and Loki had had years of wedded bliss, but now…now she felt as if her entire existence was falling apart. It was as if she didn't know who she really was, and who her husband really was.

Sigyn heard her mother's warning in her head, but Sigyn steeled herself for the outcome. Traitor or not, he was her husband. Sigyn had promised to be loyal to him no matter what, and that was what she was going to do.

Soon enough Odin returned with Thor and Loki, but Sigyn was unable to see her husband until after Thor's banishment to the Midgard. Loki was with Sif and The Warriors Three, where Sif was insisting that they follow Thor and retrieve him.

"Loki, you must go to the All Father and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what?" Loki's distress clearly reflected in his voice, but Sigyn sadly noted a hint of deceit in Loki's eyes. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You all saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"

Sif and the other warriors fell silent and Loki walked off, bumping into Sigyn who was standing close by. "Sigyn."

"Tell me the truth," she begged him. "Do not shut me out from your life, Loki. You have taught me all the magic that you know, and you know I can keep my thoughts concealed from Heimdall. Please, my love, do not make me watch you tread this path alone."

Loki hesitated. Should he share what he had seen back at Jotunheim? Should he tell her he suspected that he was not an Asgardian, but a Frost Giant?

Sigyn reached up and touched Loki's face. "Please. I love you, Loki. You know I won't just stand here and watch you do whatever it is that you are planning. I have made my choice the moment I married you. No matter where you are and what you do, I am here for you."

Those words meant more to Loki than anything else, save for his father's approval. He had so much to tell her, so many secrets he needed to share. Sigyn was the purest woman he knew, an innocent in the ways of the world. To tell her the things she wanted to know was to remove all the innocence that remained in her. But Loki was tired. He needed someone to share his plans with, someone he could trust completely.

"Sigyn, there is something that you should know…"

* * *

Laufey settled back in his throne. Things were going as planned, and he was surprised with the swiftness Sigyn had responded to his call.

Laufey knew that Sigyn had been working closely with her husband, Loki, in all the forms of magic. Who else had tried to conceal the Jotunn but Sigyn? Who else had performed the magic that had brought a handful of Frost Giants to the palace using an untapped portal?

Laufey chuckled. War with Odin was what he craved, and Sigyn's plan definitely worked in his favor. Odin had been deluded to think that Laufey would not take advantage of a young female Asgardian and turn her to his cause.

_His compassion blurs his mind to the harsh realities of his enemies_, Laufey mused silently. _But his shortcomings will certainly be my gains_.


	7. Chapter 6

"**Only _He_ Matters Now"**

Sigyn entered the chamber that held the Casket of Ancient Winters, invisible to all but her husband. The casket stood at the far end of the chamber, pulsating with the powers of the Frost Giants.

Loki had confided in her everything: from his jealousy towards his brother, his insecurity at being the less favored son of Odin, and even his suspicion that Odin was keeping a secret from him. Sigyn had listened to every word, and by the end Loki feared that she would turn away from him and tell him that she should never have married him.

But she wasn't the Goddess of Fidelity for nothing, because Sigyn stayed. Loki even told her of what happened in Jotunheim and said that he may not be a true Asgardian, but a Frost Giant.

"There is only one way to truly find out," Sigyn had said softly. "The Casket of Ancient Winters."

And so here they were, husband and wife, standing in front of the Casket. Sigyn had used the magic she had learned from Loki to render herself invisible, and she followed her husband as he lifted the Casket from its resting place.

The effect was instantaneous: Loki's skin turned ice blue and the markings of the Jotunn appeared on his face. His eyes glowed red, and as he turned to look at her, Sigyn nodded firmly.

"It is true, then," she whispered, but her voice was drowned out by someone else's shout.

"Stop!"

Loki slowly put the Casket down, turning around to see Odin standing on the steps. He could feel his appearance return to 'normal', while Sigyn watched silently from the side. Loki felt better that she was there, but he still felt angry.

Why hadn't Odin told him that he was a Frost Giant? _Now_ he understood why Thor was and always will be the favored son. Loki confronted the All Father, not noticing how fast his 'father' was weakening. Even as Odin revealed that he had found Loki near Laufey's quarters, where he had been left to die due to his small stature, Loki continued to fire angry questions at him. Sigyn _did_ notice, however, and she wrapped her hand around Loki's wrist.

"Loki."

Her voice must have jarred him from his thoughts, and he looked down to see the All Father slumped on the steps. Loki hesitated for a few moments before calling the guards. Sigyn held his wrist as they watched the guards lift the All Father and carry him away from the chamber.

Once they were gone, Sigyn let the magic she used to make her invisible fall away from her body. "What has happened?" she asked, stricken. "Is he dead?"

"No, he has slipped into Odinsleep," Loki murmured. Sigyn looked at him and saw he was conflicted.

"If you wish to go to Jotunheim I can come with you," she offered. "Laufey has always been a good friend."

Loki gritted his teeth. He was Loki Laufeyson, not Loki Odinson. His entire life was a huge lie. What else did the All Father keep from him?

Sigyn gently led him back to their chambers and ordered the servants to draw up a bath.

She noticed he was still lost in his own thoughts, so she did the task of stripping him of his armor. Once he was fully naked, she slipped free of her garb and led him to the bath. The water was warm, and the fragrance of the rose petals soothed Sigyn's frazzled nerves.

Loki seemed to find some solace in the warmth of the bath, and he took Sigyn in his arms as she waded to him. His body relaxed and he rested his cheek on the side of Sigyn's head.

"I am going mad," he finally whispered. "With Thor banished to Midgard, and everything else…"

"The All Father should never have kept it a secret from you," Sigyn replied softly, trailing her fingers down Loki's bare arm. "But he is your father. He raised you as his own son."

"He raised me to serve as a fail safe!" Loki exclaimed, and Sigyn flinched at her husband's sudden outburst. "Don't you see? You and I, we've both been used to serve his own selfish purposes! He took me from Jotunheim to make sure Laufey never attacked. And then he sent you to Laufey as a token of good faith. I've seen Jotunheim, Sigyn. How could he have sent someone – a child – there?"

"He has his reasons, Loki. Whether we agree with them or not, what is done, is done." Sigyn understood what her husband was saying, but a part of her hoped she could dissuade him from his thoughts. "The more you seek to turn Thor against your father, you may lose his approval even more."

"What other choice is there?" Loki hissed. "Thor has always been his favorite. He has always been the favored son. Now that Thor is banished, this is my chance; my chance to prove to Father that I can do it. I can be a better King than Thor."

"I don't doubt it, my love," Sigyn assured him.

Loki turned to look at her. He had hesitated telling her of what he really felt, and now, his doubts at including her in his plans came back to him in full force. Sigyn was innocent, and he would rather accept eternal damnation than let her innocence be further tainted.

"I do not wish to further implicate you in my plans, Sigyn," Loki finally said. "I have gone too far to turn back now. But you, you can still leave."

"No." Sigyn reached for his hand and laid it on her chest, right above her heart. "I made a promise on our wedding day, to stay by you no matter what. If it means entering a life of chaos, then so be it. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

Loki fought the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Never, in all his long years of existence, had anyone expressed such fierce devotion, loyalty, and love to him as Sigyn did. But he steeled himself and simply held her close.

Sigyn, for her part, steadied her nerves. This was the path she chose, and she was ready to see it through.

_I fear you may not find life with him as peaceful as you wish it to be_, Freya's voice said in her head.

_I'm sorry, Mother_, Sigyn thought, her face taking on a determined expression. _But only_ he _matters now_.

Once the water grew cold, Sigyn and Loki stepped out of the bath. She helped him get dressed, and together they walked to the All Father's chambers. Frigga was there, her hand clasped around Odin's limp one.

The All Father was stretched out on his bed, and Loki took a seat on the other side of the bed, opposite Frigga.

Sigyn maintained a respectful distance from her father- and mother-in-law, her hair covering half her face as she looked down. While Loki and Frigga talked about why Odin had kept the truth of Loki's true heritage from him, Sigyn's thoughts strayed to Laufey and Thor.

Sigyn wondered whether her brother-in-law was doing well in Midgard. Despite her husband's jealousy towards Thor, Sigyn remembered the tall, striking blonde prince whose voice had help calm her the day she left for Jotunheim.

* * *

Pain shot through Thor's body as a mysterious device was placed on his torso. His arrival in Midgard was more brutal than he expected, and he had collided with a moving metal container from where three Midgardians emerged. One was old with gray hair, while the other two were both young females.

When he had demanded to know where in Midgard he was, the three looked genuinely confused, and Thor realized that they were not like the Midgardians who once worshipped his father. It was then when he raised his eyes to the heavens and roared the All Father's name, even demanding Heimdall to open the portal to Bifrost.

The younger of the two females had approached him and stuck the device on his body, sending him into darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

**The King of Spades**

With Odin in Odinsleep and Thor banished to Midgard, the responsibility of ruling Asgard fell to Loki. But this was a bittersweet victory for the God of Mischief; he never wanted the throne, all he wanted was to gain his father's approval.

As the only remaining prince of Asgard, the duty became his, whether he wanted it or not. Shortly after visiting the All Father in his chambers, Loki and Sigyn headed to the great hall, where Loki sat on the All Father's throne. Loki was quick to note that the throne was far too big for his beanpole frame.

The doors to the hall opened and Sif and The Warriors Three entered. They looked surprised to see Loki there; they expected to see Frigga there, no doubt.

"We wish to speak to the Lady Frigga," Sif began, taking one step towards the throne. "It is about Thor."

Loki had not expected any less from them. They were his brother's faithful companions, and he knew that they would do everything in their power to rescue Thor from Midgard. But that would only interfere in his plans.

"My mother has not left my father's bedside, and she simply refuses to," Loki informed them. "But you may address your concerns to me: your new king."

Sif glanced at Fandral and Hogun before replying. "Is there nothing you can do to retrieve Thor? He is your brother."

"My first act as king should not be to undo the All Father's last," Loki answered. "I grieve for the loss of my brother, but he has been sent in exile. I am sorry."

Sif continued to stare at him.

"Do I have your allegiances as the new king?" Loki asked. Although he knew that Sif and the others would most likely go against him – they weren't completely fond of him, after all – he needed a verbal declaration of their loyalty. Sigyn could serve as witness that the four had pledged their allegiance – and later broke it when they went against his rule.

Sif and the three warriors slapped their fists against their chests as they kneeled. Loki was satisfied and dismissed them. Sigyn waited for her husband to sit down before approaching.

"They will not keep their word." Sigyn watched the four leave and Loki reached for her, pulling her close.

"I know. But you saw them pledge allegiance, did you not, my love? If they break their oath, they will certainly pay dearly for it."

"So you have made me a witness."

"Does the idea displease you?"

Sigyn shook her head. "No. Nothing you ever do will displease me. Except for one thing."

Loki looked at her, curious. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"You leave me for another."

Loki smiled slowly. "That will never happen."

"Make sure that it doesn't," Sigyn whispered, bending over to kiss Loki's cheek. "Or your mistress will pay dearly."

Sigyn's sudden display of overprotectiveness amused Loki. Sigyn always seemed like a soft, sweet, and pure woman, but to hear her voice her willingness to kill for him – however subtly she phrased it – sent him spinning.

Loki sighed as Sigyn ran her hands down his neck, massaging the still tense muscles. Loki wanted nothing better than to bring her back to their chambers and make love to her, but he still had duties to attend to.

However, only a few Asgardians arrived to air their grievances and pay their respects to their new king, and so Loki was soon free to hoist his wife over his shoulder and carry her to the privacy of their chambers.

* * *

Midgard was vastly different from Asgard. Loki slipped past the pitiful defenses that the Midgardians had set up and easily entered the holding cell where his brother, Thor, was waiting.

Loki waited until the Midgardian who was interrogating his 'brother' left, before materializing.

"Loki," Thor said, his eyes widening in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Loki had his story in place; he could tell it as smoothly as if it were the truth.

"What's happened? Is it Jotunheim? If you could just let me talk to Father, just let me explain-"

"Father is dead," Loki interrupted, noting the look of horror and disbelief that flashed in Thor's face.

"What?"

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war – it was too much for him to bear," Loki replied, resisting the urge not to laugh in his brother's face. Instead, he adopted a sorrowful expression, which seemed to convince Thor. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him, I tried to tell him but... he wouldn't listen. It must be so awful knowing that Mjolnir was beyond your reach. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can I come home?" Thor asked, seemingly afraid of the answer.

Loki sighed and shook his head. "The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." _Or it will be, if Sigyn's message arrives in time_, Loki thought silently.

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way to-"

"And Mother has forbidden your return," Loki continued, cutting Thor off for the second time. "This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

"No. I – _I_ am sorry. Thank you for coming here," Thor said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Farewell." Loki looked at the man whom he had been made to consider his brother.

"Goodbye."

Loki made his way out of the holding cell, a knowing smirk on his face. It was then when he saw Mjolnir in the middle of the pit, embedded deeply in the soil. Loki pushed past a man holding a bow and walked towards the mighty hammer.

Loki wrapped his fingers around the handle and gave an all-mighty tug - for him, at least. It didn't give way. Satisfied, Loki pivoted on his heel and disappeared.

* * *

Sigyn closed her eyes. Jotunheim was a welcome and familiar sight, but Laufey was nowhere to be found. After her brother-in-law had burst through the portal and waged war with the Jotunns, Laufey had left his throne and was gathering all of his forces.

Hiedros, one of Laufey's generals, was the one who faced her.

"And why should we believe you?" Hiedros hissed, his red eyes blazing. "You may have been our king's ward, but you are and always will be an Asgardian."

"Laufey is a good friend of mine," Sigyn replied steadily. Years of growing up amongst Jotunn taught her never to back down or show signs of fear. The Jotunn were a race that followed the strongest, and Laufey had taught her to be strong. She could face them all. "And I am married to a fellow Jotunn. I may be an Asgardian, but my heart lies here."

Hiedros didn't seem convinced, but he agreed to pass the message. Sigyn then used her magic to open a portal back to Asgard, ignoring the Jotunn's cries of surprise. What Heimdall and the rest of the Asgardians were unaware of was that there were other untapped portals that ran through the nine realms. Odin had clearly overlooked this, and Heimdall either thought that the Asgardians were all unaware of these portals, or he too didn't know of their existence.

"Even a leaf has smaller veins," Loki had told her once. "The same goes for these portals. That was how I was able to transport those Frost Giants to the palace."

And it was through these portals that Sigyn traveled to reach Jotunheim from the palace. Her magic flowed through her body, and she felt her feet touch solid ground. Once again she was back in her chambers, and not a moment too soon.

One of the servants knocked on the door, asking permission to enter.

"Enter," Sigyn replied, trying to cover her shortness of breath. "What is it?"

"The King wants a word, my lady," the servant said. It was the same servant whom Loki had played a trick on the day of Thor's so-called triumph. "He has just arrived from his excursion."

"Very well. I will be with him shortly," Sigyn replied, and the servant left the room quickly.

Sigyn adjusted her hair, running a brush through it several times. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Sigyn left her chambers. The hallways were devoid of life, save for the usual sentries. Sigyn burst into the hall, seeing her husband standing thoughtfully near the throne.

Instead of his usual green and golden armor, Loki was in an unusual black garb. Sigyn frowned slightly, unsure of Loki's new clothes.

"Loki?"

Loki turned at the sound of her voice. "Dearest Sigyn."

"What is this?" she whispered, clutching the soft cloth of Loki's black coat. "Midgardian clothing?"

"Yes," Loki replied. "I didn't feel like visiting him in my armor."

"Hmm." Now that she thought about it, Midgardian clothes didn't look that bad.

"It doesn't suit me, does it?"

"No, it does," Sigyn said, smiling as she played with his scarf. "I suppose the Midgardians got something right. But do they all dress this way?"

"I hope not." Loki used his magic to revert back to his usual green and gold armor. "Perhaps we shall find out someday."

Sigyn gave a soft sigh and nestled her head on Loki's shoulder. "I'm just happy you are home."

"So am I, my love. So am I." Loki took in the very scent of her, this woman who was both his life and his home. If he lost her he didn't know what he would do. "How was your trip to Jotunheim?"

"Laufey was not there, surprisingly," Sigyn said, as Loki took her hand in his. "I had to speak to one of his generals."

"And do you believe he will give Laufey your message?"

"No," Sigyn replied honestly, and Loki's eyes narrowed. "The Jotunn never harmed me, true, but it was only because they did not want to rouse Laufey's anger. But they were never fond of me. I doubt they would even tell Laufey I was there."

"I should pay Laufey a visit myself, then." Loki didn't look too excited at the prospect, but he'd be damned if he let his wife go to Jotunheim again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Would That I Could – But I Won't**

Sigyn stepped into the chamber where the Casket of Ancient Winters was kept. Loki had gone to Jotunheim to offer a new proposal to Laufey, one that she did not feel capable of saying. Although Loki would never allow the cold-blooded murder of the All Father (pun intended), Sigyn didn't know if she was capable of lying to Laufey like that.

She never was a good liar.

So here she was, about to send the Destroyer after her former brother-in-law. Sif and The Warriors Three had clearly gone against Loki's wishes and convinced Heimdall to open the portal to Midgard, and so Sigyn decided to take matters into her own hands. Loki had gone to deal with Heimdall's treachery and offer the Casket in exchange for Odin's "death," and Sigyn formed her own plan.

_Thor is the reason why Loki never got the credit he so rightfully deserves_, Sigyn thought with a small frown. _And if Thor's existence is the only thing keeping Loki from fulfilling what needs to be done, then Thor must die_.

Sigyn didn't really hate Thor, but Loki was all that mattered to her now. Even her mother and father were a distant memory in her mind, and while Sigyn knew her heart was becoming darker with every passing second she spent in her husband's company, she did not care.

"Destroyer," she said softly, and the gates slowly dissolved as the Destroyer made its way to her. "Make sure my brother-in-law never returns. Kill everything in your path."

A small, satisfied smile played on her lips as she opened a portal to Midgard. The Destroyer took a few thundering steps towards her, as if testing whether she had the authority to command it. She met its metallic gaze steadily and watched as it turned from her and went through the portal. Once it was gone she withdrew her magic and left.

Her footsteps echoed loudly in the hallway and she entered the All Father's chambers. Frigga was there, the ever watchful wife. Sigyn knew she would do the same if Loki was in Odin's state, but she shook the abhorrent thought from her mind.

"How is he?" Sigyn asked, sitting on the place usually occupied by Loki.

"He is still resting," Frigga replied. "I just hope he does not stay in Odinsleep for long. I fear my son is yet unable to deal with the many responsibilities of being king. I can see it in his eyes."

"He pines for his father and brother, my lady," Sigyn answered, surprised at how easily the lie slipped through her lips. Perhaps she wasn't as bad at lying as she thought.

"Loki is a good son," Frigga said smiling. "I hope he sees how much his father and I love him."

Sigyn nodded but said nothing. What should she say?

Together Sigyn and Frigga watched over the All Father. Frigga asked about Sigyn's parents, who had gone back to their home in a remote area in Asgard, and what Sigyn planned to call their child.

"Child?" Sigyn frowned slightly. "I am not pregnant."

Frigga smiled knowingly. "You have a flush about your cheeks, my dear Sigyn. I had the same when I was pregnant with Thor. I have no doubt that you and Loki are about to be parents."

Sigyn bit back a smile. "I have always wanted to call my child Hel or Nari."

"Lovely names," Frigga agreed. "When will you tell Loki?"

"When the time is right," Sigyn said. "He is quite busy nowadays, and I do not wish to trouble him further."

Frigga nodded. "I can only imagine how happy he shall be. Congratulations, my dear."

"Thank you, my lady." Sigyn smiled warmly at her mother-in-law and stood. "I should inform my parents at once."

"Of course." Frigga dismissed Sigyn with a smile and the younger woman walked out of the chamber, placing a hand over her belly. A giggle erupted from her lips and she imagined what the child would be like. Would it have Loki's smile? Her hair?

All of a sudden Sigyn felt light and happy. After decades of waiting, she could finally say that she was the mother of Loki's child.

_Or children_, Sigyn corrected herself silently. She couldn't see how she could keep a secret like this from Loki for long. The man was a walking lie detector, and he certainly could read her like an open book.

Still, Sigyn told herself that the news could wait. After all, once Loki's plans came to fruition, the news of a baby would certainly add to Loki's joy.

* * *

_She has done well_, Loki thought, watching the Destroyer's progress through Midgard.

Loki never dreamed that it would be _Sigyn_ who would send the Destroyer after his brother, but she did. In fact, she was standing beside him in the hall, a small smirk on her lips. He gave her a soft kiss on the mouth, and she responded in kind.

"What have you done to my wife?" Loki murmured in between kisses. "You are not the Sigyn I married."

"Is that good or bad?" Sigyn replied, moaning softly as Loki planted his hands on the ridge of her back.

"Oh it's bad. Very, very bad. You're becoming a naughty girl, Sigyn."

Sigyn giggled and pulled away from him. "We're missing the show."

Loki grinned widely and gripped Odin's staff. The Destroyer had shot down Midgardian defenses, and amidst the dust he saw Sif and The Warriors Three battling the metal monstrosity. His arm slid around Sigyn's waist as they watched Sif fall off the Destroyer, only to be told to go back by Thor.

Thor was in Midgardian clothing, and he was now approaching the Destroyer with a determined look on his face. He shouted a myriad of things, but the crux of it all was that he was offering his life in exchange for the Midgardians.

"So be it." Loki nodded once, and the Destroyer shot a powerful beam of energy at Thor, who fell to the ground instantly.

Sigyn took a deep breath and watched as a female ran to Thor.

"It seems your brother has found his queen," Sigyn said softly. "Pity it was a little too late."

Loki murmured in agreement. "It's his loss."

Loki bade the Destroyer to return to Asgard, and the massive metal being turned away from Thor. Sigyn was about to tell him that she was pregnant when they heard Thor's signature battle cry. With wide eyes they watched as Thor wielded Mjolnir, a sign that (according to Loki) his willing sacrifice made him worthy to use the mighty hammer after all.

With a disgusted cry, Loki watched as Thor easily defeated the Destroyer. Sigyn's eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"There is still Laufey," she reminded him, and together they left the hall. Sigyn was about to accompany her husband to summon the King of the Frost Giants, but was surprised to see her mother standing near her chambers. "Mother?"

Loki looked at her and at his mother-in-law. "Go on."

Sigyn watched her husband leave, her heartbeat thudding loudly in her chest. "What are you doing here, Mother?"

Freya was clearly troubled. "Sigyn, your future seems dark. I have seen the omens and I fear it is because of-"

"Do not blame my husband, Mother," Sigyn interrupted. "He has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Sigyn, what has happened?" Freya asked, her voice tainted with fear. "You are not the Sigyn I knew. What has changed?"

"Nothing has changed, Mother," Sigyn insisted. Loki could be needing her help, and here she was, being lectured by her mother. "Now please, I must go. I shall visit you and Father soon."

Freya hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Remember we love you, dear Sigyn."

Sigyn softened slightly and gave her mother a hug. "I love you too."

_Forgive me Mother. If I could only explain why I'm doing this and turn things back to the way they were_, Sigyn thought. _But I won't. This is my path, and Loki is my destiny_.

She then watched as her mother left, and then turned on her heel and ran to the All Father's chambers.

Before she could reach the room, however, Volstagg cut her off.

"Lady Sigyn," he said in his deep booming voice.

"Let me pass, Volstagg," Sigyn said, trying not to let her anxiety and irritation creep into her voice. "I need to see the All Father."

"We would only want a quick word," Sif added, coming up behind Sigyn. "We promise it won't take long."

Sigyn watched as Fandral and Hogun flanked her, and she looked at the door to Odin's chamber. Finally she nodded and allowed herself to be led away…


	10. Chapter 9

**A Son's Fall**

Loki stared at his brother, who was back in his Asgardian clothing. It was obvious that his sacrifice was the one thing that had reinstated his godly powers, and Loki should have seen _that_ coming.

_Selfless sacrifice always makes a person worthy_, Loki thought with a sneer. _I suppose I'll have to deal with him myself, then_.

Loki was aware that Sigyn had not yet appeared, and he wondered if she had been detained. Loki pushed all thoughts of Sigyn from his mind and watched his brother warily.

"You were always a good liar brother," Thor said, as Frigga watched her sons in confusion.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you will excuse me, I have Jotunheim to destroy," Loki replied coolly, and he transported himself to the Bifrost Bridge. He used Heimdall's sword to summon the portal, and manipulated the Bifrost to shoot powerful rays of energy into Jotunheim.

Thor was hot on his heels, however, and before Loki could completely eradicate Jotunheim, the two came to fierce blows after Loki goaded Thor into fighting him.

Loki was physically no match for his brother, but he managed to regain the upper hand. He watched as the Bifrost's power slowly ran through Jotunheim, destroying everything in its path. Using his illusion ability, he created mirror images of himself and surrounded his brother, who was lying on his back.

"Father will see that I too, can be a worthy crown prince of Asgard," Loki said, smirking at the man he once called brother.

Thor, who was still reeling from Loki's blows, used Mjolnir to blast the different Lokis around him into the air. This broke Loki's illusion, and he saw Loki lying a few feet from him.

_The only way to stop this is to destroy the bridge_, Thor realized. Thor raised Mjolnir and smashed it onto the bridge. He knew that with every hammer hit he was destroying the only thing that could bring him back to Jane Foster, but he kept on going.

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded, finally coming to his senses. "If you destroy the bridge, you will never see her again!"

"Forgive me Jane!" Thor roared, finally delivering the last and final blow. The bridge exploded, and the two brothers were thrown into the air.

Loki hit the bridge with enough force to knock his breath out, and he scrambled to get a good handhold. The bridge was smooth, and he could feel himself sliding off it. Seconds before he and Thor fell off the bridge, someone gripped the staff he was holding.

The All Father.

* * *

Inside the palace, Sigyn was being held against her will by Sif and The Warriors Three. Freya, who had long suspected that Loki had influenced her daughter, arrived (having not left the palace after all).

"Let my daughter go, Lady Sif," Freya said softly. "I shall take her home."

Sif hesitated, but finally relented. Freya led Sigyn away from the four and, once they were out of earshot, turned to Sigyn.

"You have gone too far for me to save you," Freya said sadly. "I had hoped and prayed that I was wrong. You should never have married him."

"He is my destiny," Sigyn answered. "I will have no other."

Freya's eyes were full of sorrow, and Sigyn knew her mother's heart was breaking. But this was the path that she chose, and neither of them could change it. With infinite tenderness, Freya ran her hand down Sigyn's cheek.

"You will always have a home with me and Iwaldi," Freya whispered. Sigyn felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Freya was gone.

It was then when Sigyn noticed the flashes coming from the Bifrost Bridge.

_Loki_, she thought, as she ran down the hallway. To her surprise, she saw the familiar form of the All Father a few feet from her, and she stopped dead in her tracks. _How could he have recovered so quickly_?

Sigyn watched as Odin exited the palace and walked determinedly to the bridge. Sigyn hurried after him and saw him hunched over what remained of the Bifrost Bridge.

"I could have done it, Father!" she heard Loki cry, and Sigyn realized that he was hanging over the edge of the bridge. "I could have done it! For you! For Sigyn! For all of us!"

A moment's pause, and then…

"No, Loki." Odin's words were said softly, but they resonated deep within Loki and Sigyn.

"No, Loki!" Sigyn screamed, and as she ran towards her husband, she saw his eyes flicker over to her. He gave her a small, sad smile, and loosened his grip on the staff that he was holding.

"Loki, no…no!" Thor shouted, as Loki fell down into the wormhole that had been created by the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge.

Sigyn screamed Loki's name, watching as her husband fell into the abyss of no return.

She made a move to rush towards the edge, to fling herself over the side of the bridge so that she may join her husband, but powerful arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"No! No, I need to go to him! Loki! Loki!" Sigyn reached her arm out, as if by doing so she could grab hold of her husband, of her Loki.

But he was gone.

_No_, Sigyn thought desperately. _He cannot be gone. He cannot_.

And she felt herself slipping into darkness.

* * *

Frigga watched two figures from her position in the main hall. One was Thor, who was in his red and silver armor. His cape swept the floor as he walked, but his head was bowed.

"How is he?" Frigga asked Sif, who had joined her.

"He pines for the woman, the mortal," Sif replied. "And he grieves for Loki."

"So does Sigyn," Frigga said with a sigh. Sigyn was wandering around the hall absently, her hand on her slightly round belly. "She hasn't done anything but mention Loki's name. She is taking his loss very, very hard."

"I didn't know she was pregnant," Sif admitted. "Did Loki know?"

"I don't think she ever got the chance to tell him." Frigga found it hard to pry her eyes away from Sigyn, who looked slightly slimmer than before. She had a haunted expression on her face as she massaged her belly.

"I do not think there will be much celebrating tonight," Frigga said finally, turning away from the two figures.

Unbeknownst to everyone in Asgard, Sigyn was quietly thinking and planning.

_Thor has taken my husband from me_, she thought, resisting the urge to glare at her brother-in-law. _I will make him pay for what he has done_.

Sigyn felt her baby move in her stomach, and she ran her hand over her belly once more.

_Together, my son, you and I will find your father and take our revenge on those who took your father away from us_. Her eyes rested on Odin briefly. _That is a promise_.


	11. Chapter 10

**Be By Your Side**

_Months later, Midgardian time…_

Midgard.

Loki smirked and strode his way down the platform from where he had been unwittingly summoned. The Other, a mystical being with whom he had struck a bargain, had told him that the Midgardian group known as SHIELD was in possession of a powerful energy source.

The Tesseract.

After his fall from Asgard and into the abyss from no return, Loki had used his magic to pull him through a portal, which had led him to the cosmic wasteland of the Chitauri. It was there where Loki met The Other, who promised Loki control of his vast Chitauri army – provided that Loki give him the Tesseract.

Loki had readily agreed, seeing it as an opportunity to subjugate the realm Thor loved so much and to retrieve his beloved wife.

Sigyn.

Even now his heart ached for her, but he knew that they would be together soon. Loki would make her queen of Midgard, and together they will usher in a new age that will be remembered for centuries.

And then, maybe _then_, the All Father would recognize his efforts.

The chamber that the Tesseract was in was full of Midgardians, including the physicist Dr. Erik Selvig, whom Loki had met when the Tesseract was discovered. Their efforts to capture him were laughable, and Loki chuckled as he simply used his scepter to take over the minds of Selvig and several agents, including a man wielding a bow and a quiver of arrows.

With these Midgardians under his control, Loki took the Tesseract and walked out of the Midgardian base. Loki knew he needed iridium, an element that would allow him to balance the power of the Tesseract.

Using one of the agents under his control, Loki determined that there was a stockpile of iridium in Stuttgart, Germany.

_If that is where I must go, then so be it_, Loki thought, waving his hand over the Tesseract, sending it to an unknown location. Loki was aware that his actions would soon come to the attention of Nick Fury, the leader of SHIELD. He knew it was better not to have the Tesseract with him in case he was captured.

He also knew it would only be a matter of time before the All Father sent Thor to retrieve him; they were, after all, sentimental creatures. And when they came, Loki would be waiting.

* * *

"His actions are outrageous!"

"All Father, he only wanted your approval-"

"Just bring him here, my son. Let no more harm come to the Midgardians."

Sigyn crept closer, her hand resting protectively on her belly. Her pregnancy was now widely known, and many expressed their sympathy when they learned of Loki's fall into the abyss.

"It is a pity the child will not know his father," one of her friends had said. Sigyn had remained silent, but her heart ached for her husband.

_I want him here with me_, she thought. Her resentment towards her father- and brother-in-law grew every day, and at times it was difficult for her to be around him. Instead, Sigyn spent most of her time with her parents, but even those visits were muted.

Now Sigyn listened as Odin and Thor discussed bringing Loki home to judge the crimes he was committing in Midgard. Sigyn frowned.

_I will not let them harm him_, she thought, and she swept down the hallway, her feet barely making a sound on the marble floor. Once she reached her chambers she took out a golden bowl that was filled with a mysterious, shimmering liquid.

"Let me find him," she whispered, waving her hand over the liquid. Her magic flowed out of her fingertips and the liquid moved slightly. When the liquid became still, Sigyn saw her husband inside a strange moving object.

Sigyn noticed her husband was thinner than before; his cheekbones jutted out slightly and he had circles under his eyes.

"We must go to Stuttgart, Germany," Loki was saying to someone in front of him. "We have an appointment to meet."

_Stuttgart_, Sigyn thought. _Such a strange Midgardian name_.

She waved her hand over the bowl once more, changing the liquid back to its normal appearance. She raised her head and concentrated on the portals to Midgard. There were so many of them, each leading to a certain city in the realm.

It took Sigyn some time before she located the portal to Stuttgart. Once Sigyn found the correct portal, she opened it and stepped through. Seconds later she found herself in a busy street. The Midgardians didn't seem fazed to see that a full-grown woman in strange clothes had appeared right in front of their eyes; indeed, they seemed too busy to even pay the least bit of attention to her.

Sigyn looked around; her husband should be here somewhere.

Asgard operated on a different time frame than Midgard, which meant that the few seconds that had passed since her interdimensional travel was equivalent to several hours here in Midgard. Sigyn didn't know how much time it took for Midgardians to travel from one country to another, but she could sense Loki was in the city.

Sigyn walked down the street, her eyes taking in all the different sights the realm had to offer. She knew this was just one city, and that there were hundreds more. Sigyn was about to step off the curb when she noticed several leather clad Midgardians.

It wasn't their clothes that attracted her; it was the magical aura that surrounded them.

_Loki_, Sigyn thought with a smile. _That means he must be in that building over there_.

Sigyn looked down at her Asgardian clothing, and then at the clothes several Midgardian women were wearing. She slowly, ever so subtly, transfigured her clothing into that of a loose, flowy, emerald V-necked dress that had a thin, silver belt.

Sigyn left her hair loose down her back – Loki always loved her hair like that – and transported herself inside the building.

The interior looked like a temple to marble; most of the surfaces were covered in it. As Sigyn made her way to where the Midgardians were gathering, she heard the familiar sound of her husband's footsteps. Her heart beat slowly sped up, as it always did whenever he was near.

The footsteps stopped, and she heard her husband's soft, surprised gasp. "Sigyn?"

Sigyn turned around slowly, smiling. "Hello, my love."


	12. Chapter 11

**All in the Family**

Loki had sensed his wife somewhere in Stuttgart, but had dismissed it. He had been thinking about her non-stop since he had fallen into the dark abyss, and he thought he was just imagining things.

But there she was, standing tall and beautiful next to the marble staircase. She had dressed herself in Midgardian garb and she was looking at him with such longing. They approached each other slowly, Loki wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sigyn," he murmured, burying his face in her hair. "Gods I've missed you."

"I never thought I'd see you again," Sigyn answered, and there was a catch in her voice that broke his heart. "I prayed for the day I would see you again."

"How did you find me?"

"The All Father has asked Thor to bring you back to Asgard." Sigyn clung to her husband, loving the feel of him beneath her hands. He was thinner now, but he looked as handsome as ever.

"And you? Why have you come?" Loki pulled away from her just enough to look into her face. "To tell me that I should return as well?"

Sigyn's face hardened. "No, my love. I came here to protect you."

Loki studied her carefully, but he found no lies, no hidden agendas beneath the face of the woman he loved so much. He chuckled and kissed her deeply.

When Sigyn shifted slightly, Loki noticed that her once flat belly seemed…rounder. He stepped back, staring at her midriff.

Sigyn noticed his surprise and smiled knowingly. "Loki."

"You're pregnant?" Loki exclaimed, his gaze alternating from her stomach to her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," Sigyn began. "But you…you fell into the abyss."

Loki stepped towards her, his eyes never leaving the bump on her belly. He hesitated, and then reached out and rested his hand on Sigyn's stomach.

Almost immediately they felt the baby move, as if it knew that its father was there. Loki gave an involuntary chuckle, and Sigyn touched the side of his face.

"He knows you," she said softly.

"He will be a Frost Giant," Loki murmured. "Shunned from Asgard, like his father."

"Whatever happens, Loki, we will still be a family." Sigyn rested her head on Loki's chest, their unborn child resting between their two bodies. "But as much as I'd love to spend the rest of my time here on Midgard in your arms, don't you have a task to do?"

"Ah yes." Loki grudgingly pulled away from his wife. "But you will be coming with me."

It wasn't a question.

"Of course," Sigyn replied, her fingers slipping in between Loki's own. "Am I expected to do anything?"

Loki smiled slowly. "No."

Sigyn laughed softly and followed her husband down to the main lobby. A couple of guards were standing a few feet from the staircase, and Loki twirled his scepter, gripping the base. As Loki and Sigyn approached the guards, Loki flicked his wrist and bashed the other end of his scepter on the guard's head.

The impact sent the guard flying across the room, and a few Midgardians who had witnessed this exchange screamed. Loki darted forward, grabbing the doctor by his collar and flipping the Midgardian onto a stone slab.

He then extracted an eye scanner, which he plunged deep into the man's eye. By now the crowd was screaming and jostling for the exits. Sigyn stood to one side, watching her husband as if he were doing something other than gouging out a man's eye.

Once the scan was complete, Loki removed the eye scanner and placed it back in his jacket pocket. It was then when Sigyn joined him, her dress rustling against the floor. Together they turned their heads towards the screaming crowd.

"Address your future people, my love." Sigyn ran one finger across Loki's lips before kissing him. "Show them what you mean to do."

Loki gave a slight, pleasured shudder as his wife's exploring hands rested just above his bottom, which she used to pull him ever closer to her. Sigyn smiled at his reaction and broke contact; the sudden emptiness left Loki hanging and yearning for more.

But as much as his wife proved to be a toxic distraction, Loki needed to do what must be done. He stilled his overpowering desires and rested his hand on his wife's baby, feeling their child move. With a wry smile, Loki walked across the threshold and slowly changed back to his green and gold armor.

Before the crowd could get away, Loki cast illusions of himself, blocking the people from escaping. Two police cars drove down the street towards the building, but Loki used one of his "clones" to flip the cars over.

"Kneel before me," Loki called. When the crowd merely looked on, Loki's face hardened. "I said…KNEEL!"

Several people gave scared whimpers, but the crowd slowly dropped to their knees. With a satisfied smile, Loki walked through the crowd, as he slowly pulled back his illusions.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" Loki asked, raising his arms and gesturing to the crowd. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you _crave_ subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Sigyn smiled at her husband's words. Everything he said was true, and she hoped that the Midgardians had enough sense to understand that.

But as an old Midgardian man stood up and faced her husband, Sigyn knew that there would always be people who would fight against the very people who were born to be their leaders.

"Not to men like you," the man said defiantly.

Loki chuckled. "There are no men like me."

The man smiled. "There are always men like you."

Loki looked at the rest of the Midgardians. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki raised his scepter, fully intending to execute the old man, but the bolt of energy struck a metal shield, which was being held by a muscular man in a red, blue, and white outfit.

_It has begun_, Loki thought with a smile. Behind him Sigyn called his name and rushed forward, only to be blocked by an invisible force field.

Loki had cast a protective bubble around her, to stop Sigyn from intervening. This was his battle, not hers. He had to keep her – and their child – safe.

Sigyn watched as Loki and the newcomer fought, with the latter easily gaining the upper hand. She gave a scream of fury, which was unheard by the two battling outside.

Captain America and Iron Man, who had arrived a few minutes after the battle started, quickly overpowered Loki and soon had him in chains.

Sigyn watched helplessly as Loki was loaded inside the aircraft. Almost immediately she felt an invisible strand of magic connect to her mind.

_Follow me my love_, Loki said inside her head. _And direct our troops to our location_.

Sigyn nodded, knowing her husband could see what she was doing. She glanced at the aircraft one last time and turned away, her Midgardian garb turning into her green and silver Asgardian armor, which she had crafted shortly after Loki's demise.

"Time to rescue your father, my son," she murmured, her knee high boots thudding on the marble floor. She found the small group of former SHIELD agents, including Clint Barton, in the storage area.

They all looked at her as she approached, but due to Loki's mind control, made no move to harm her.

"We have work to do."


	13. Chapter 12

**Shakespeare in the Park**

The SHIELD aircraft was large, and as Captain America (aka Steve Rogers) ushered the now bound Norse God inside, he nodded once towards Black Widow (aka Natasha Romanoff).

Behind them Iron Man (aka Tony Stark) – Loki was amused at the number of names these insignificant Midgardians had – raised the front of his metal head-covering and studied the God of Mischief.

"He doesn't look like much," he stated in an almost bored tone.

"He killed more than eighty people in just two days," Natasha replied, maneuvering the aircraft away from the museum.

"Ah. Reindeer Games likes to play rough, doesn't he?" Tony walked towards Loki, who was looking at him like a mildly interesting Sunday afternoon program. "You've got a lot to answer for."

Loki remained silent, but his mind was buzzing. The moment he had spotted Steve Rogers in the town square, he had created a protective force field around Sigyn, knowing full well that she would try and help him. Now he had established a mental link with his wife, letting her see where their Midgardian allies were and where these fools were taking him.

In a way, he was glad his wife had gone after him. It would make his quest for dominating Midgard simple.

The flight was done in relative silence, and when thunder and lightning sliced across the night sky, Loki flinched.

Steve noticed this and chuckled. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki answered.

Just as Loki expected, the familiar thud of Thor's footsteps soon resounded on the aircraft roof. Seconds later the rear ramp was wrenched open and the mighty God of Thunder stepped in, grabbed Loki, and jumped out into the night sky.

* * *

Sigyn gasped.

She had been closely monitoring the images her husband was sending her telepathically. She saw three Midgardians dressed in striking clothes: two of them were standing close to her husband, while the third – a woman – was controlling the aircraft.

She had heard the thunder and lightning as well, and knew that Thor had arrived in Midgard. Sigyn wondered what took her brother-in-law so long, and how he was able to access the portal to Midgard.

_The All Father_, she thought, and Loki agreed with her sentiment. Sigyn saw Thor extract her husband from the aircraft, and could practically feel the wind whip against her face as the two Asgardians fell through the sky.

The ground came up fast, a decoration of rock formations and a copse of trees. Despite the speed with which they fell, Thor and Loki landed on the ground quite gracefully.

Thor stepped back, his eyes on Loki's face. Sigyn could see a myriad of emotions flash across her brother-in-law's face: surprise, relief, and just a touch of anger.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded.

_He does get right to the point_, Sigyn thought with a roll of her eyes.

Loki laughed. "I missed you too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood, brother?" Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly, as if that action could intimidate Loki.

It didn't.

"Oh, you should thank me," Loki continued, unfazed. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth."

Thor fell silent for a moment, no doubt thinking of the Midgardian woman he had left behind.

"I thought you dead," Thor finally said.

Loki squirmed inwardly. "Did you mourn?"

"We all did," Thor answered, and Sigyn knew that he was telling the truth. "But none so greatly as your wife, Sigyn. Even our father-"

"_Your _father," Loki corrected him. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together. We played together. We fought together," Thor said passionately. "Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness," Loki spat. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who should have been king! I remember you taking me away from the woman I love!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights," Thor growled. "No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki gave a short bark of laughter. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes."

Thor smiled knowingly. "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill."

Loki's face scrunched in annoyance. "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor demanded, cutting Loki off in mid-sentence. "Who controls the would-be-king?"

"_I am a king_!"

"Not here!" Thor walked towards Loki and shook him gently, as if he could break through Loki's thoughts. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home. Sigyn waits for you – and your child as well."

Loki's eyes widened, as if he was unaware that Sigyn was pregnant. Thor softened slightly, thinking that Loki was changing his mind.

But Loki's face hardened once more. "I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

Thor snarled and stalked away from Loki. Finally he faced the God of Mischief and raised Mjolnir. "You listen well, brother. I-"

Whatever Thor was planning to threaten Loki with, neither Loki nor Sigyn ever found out. A streak of red and gold flashed across the night, knocking Thor off the rock formation.

"I'm listening," Loki said in a dead-pan voice.

* * *

Sigyn looked at her husband's Midgardian allies. They were currently inside a vehicle, which was now on its way to the airport in Stuttgart.

"Where are we to go, Lady Sigyn?" The Midgardian called Clint Barton asked her.

"We must wait until my husband reaches his destination," Sigyn answered. "He is still preoccupied."

Clint nodded and fell silent. Sigyn rested her hand on her rounded belly, as if drawing comfort from Loki's child.

Loki was still on the rock formation, looking down at Thor and the Midgardian who had knocked the God of Thunder into a small clearing.

"Do not touch me again!" Thor's voice rang loud and clear.

"Then don't touch my stuff," Tony Stark replied.

Thor frowned. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Tony glanced at Loki, who was now sitting down with an amused smirk on his face. "Shakespeare in the Park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

Thor's mouth twitched, as if he found Tony's remark slightly funny. "Loki will face Asgardian justice," Thor answered.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours," Tony said, just before slamming the front of his mask over his face. "Until then, stay out of my way."

Loki and Sigyn both knew Thor wouldn't stand for it, and they proved to be right when Thor slammed Mjolnir into Tony Stark's suit. The Asgardian god and the Midgardian with the tough iron suit soon came to blows.

Loki used the opportunity to inform Sigyn of the intricacies of the Tesseract.

_I do not know where I sent it_, he admitted to her silently. _But I am certain we can use our magic to locate the Tesseract_.

_Where shall we place the Tesseract once we have located it_?

Loki smiled. _I know the perfect place, my love. Stark Towers_.


	14. Chapter 13

**Deceptions, Lies, Betrayal**

Nick Fury glanced at the figure inside the glass cage, distaste boiling inside of him. Despite being the cause behind dozens of killings in the past two days, Loki looked unfazed – even pleased. Nick had tried confronting the god, but was coldly rebuffed. He now knew it was pointless to talk to a madman, and had made his exit.

"Sir, we have a visitor," one of the guards said as Nick made his way out of the containment chamber.

"Who?" Nick asked, his boots thudding lightly on the floor.

"Loki's wife."

Nick stopped, frowning slightly. "I didn't know he had a wife."

"She's with the others, Sir," the guard replied. Nick nodded and thanked him, and proceeded to the control room.

_Three interdimensional beings are on this airship_, Nick thought. _Let's just hope they don't tear it apart_.

Meanwhile Sigyn was in the control room, pleading to see her husband. Thor was having a very hard time convincing her that she would have to wait.

"Please, Thor," she begged, clutching Thor's arms. "Please. I _need_ to see him. You know how long I've waited for this day."

Thor sighed. "I am sorry, my dear Sigyn. But your husband has committed far too many atrocities. He must pay for his crimes."

"Then why not send him to Asgard? Why keep him here?"

"Because he has something they want."

The other Avengers tried not to eavesdrop or stare at the swell of Sigyn's belly. Sigyn pulled away from Thor, tears glistening in her eyes. "I thought…you of all people would understand."

She sounded so lost, so helpless, that Thor almost agreed. But he remained firm and assured her that she and Loki would be reunited – in time.

Sigyn gave a soft whimper of despair, but made no further attempts to run to the containment chamber. Steve pulled up a chair for her and she sank gratefully into it, feeling the baby grow even more agitated. Her pregnancy was progressing faster in Midgard, and for the past two days the child grew even more in her belly. Sigyn wondered if she was destined to deliver Loki's child here – in the place her husband meant to rule.

Natasha came over to her and asked if she wanted anything, but Sigyn just looked at her. "I want my husband. He is all I will ever want – or need."

The Avengers all looked at each other. It was then when Bruce Banner and Tony Stark arrived, having been studying the scepter Loki was holding.

Tony gave a little start when he saw Sigyn, and mouthed "Who is she?"

"She is Sigyn, the Goddess of Fidelity, and Loki's wife," Thor answered.

"You could've just said her name, Point Break." Tony looked at the others and asked if they could join him and Bruce in the laboratory.

Thor put a reassuring hand on Sigyn's shoulder before he left. "Loki will be fine. No harm shall come to him."

"They have put my love in a cage," Sigyn whispered. "He has been harmed more than enough for my taste."

Thor nodded, understanding her distress. He left with the others, while Sigyn sat placidly. She never moved a muscle, not even as Clint Barton and his team attacked the ship.

* * *

Loki heard the explosions from within his cage and smiled to himself. Sigyn had done her part well, and he couldn't have asked for a better partner than her.

_My wife. My heart and my soul_.

Loki's minds wandered to the previous conversations he had had with Nick Fury and the Midgardian they called Natasha Romanoff. He had sneered at their lame attempts to extract information from him, even though the latter had come dangerously close to learning his plans.

Shadows shifted slightly, and Loki noticed two guards close to his cell drop to the floor, bright red slashes across their chests. Blood pooled on the floor, creating a red, thick halo around their bodies.

"My love." Sigyn, dressed in her Asgardian armor, walked up to the cage, resting her palm on the glass.

"Sigyn." Loki smiled, resting his palm on top of hers. Despite the thickness of the glass, he could sense the warmth that came from her hand. He also noticed that her stomach seemed larger than before. "The child grows."

"Yes, he does," Sigyn answered, pleased. "The others are in place, my love. We should get you out of here."

Before Loki could reply, the door opened and Thor arrived. He stopped, eyes widening at Sigyn.

"Sigyn, how?" he asked. "You were.."

"I have learned a great many things from my husband," Sigyn replied, stepping away from the cage. "Magic. Illusions. And an undying hatred for what you and the All Father have done."

"It was you," Thor said, as the realization hit him in full force. "You sent them here."

Sigyn smirked, the expression odd on her beautiful face. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? I have pledged myself to Loki. I will always – _always_ – be his," Sigyn replied.

Thor stood there, stunned that a sweet girl such as Sigyn could turn into a cold woman. He wondered if it was the influence of the child…or of Loki. The door to the cage suddenly slid open, and Loki moved towards it, grinning impishly.

"No!" Thor growled, flying down to the cage and tackling the God of Mischief. Instead of impacting against Loki's body, Thor fell to the hard, metal floor.

He heard Loki's amused chuckle and turned to see his brother standing outside the cage. Thor had been tricked.

"When will you ever _not _fall for that?" Loki smirked, the door closing. Beside him Sigyn pressed a button, ejecting the cage from the ship. Husband and wife watched as the cage grew smaller. Loki slipped his fingers in between Sigyn's, squeezing her hand gently.

Together they turned and walked onto the platform, only to be confronted by Agent Coulson. "Stop right there!"

Sigyn's eyes narrowed and she extracted a fine, metal whip that had a sharp pointed blade at the end. With a flick of her wrist she sliced a bloody line across Coulson's torso. Coulson's eyes bulged, and he stared at the blood that formed, his life force slowly ebbing away.

Loki stared at his wife, impressed. "Next time, learn your place," Loki whispered, stepping over Coulson.

"I could say the same to you," Coulson wheezed, withdrawing the prototype BFG that he had been concealing beneath his suit jacket. Coulson pressed the trigger, blasting Loki out of the chamber with such force that it caused Sigyn to stumble.

"So that's what it does," Coulson murmured, his hand falling limply to his side.

With an angry cry Sigyn rushed after her husband, finding him lying inside the hangar. "Loki."

Loki slowly went on his feet, wincing slightly as he flexed his sore arm. "We have overstayed our welcome, my love."

Sigyn nodded. Loki took her hand and transported them away from the airship. Once on solid ground, Loki used his magic to search for the Tesseract's location. In possession of the power source once more, Loki and Sigyn traveled to New York, where Stark Towers – and Doctor Erik Selvig – was.

It was time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a quick question - what does the BFG stand for? I once thought it stood for Big F*cking Gun, but now I'm not sure.. x)**

**Updated: I just finished the story (won't be uploading the chapters until after a few days) and realized we only have two more chapters to go. Currently working on the sequel; I hope to see you all there! =D What do you guys think so far? Is the story going too fast? Hit me up with a review, or just keep reading. Either way, thank you! =bd**


	15. Chapter 14

**The Tesseract**

Stark Towers was an impressive Midgardian structure. It had a wide view of the city, and Sigyn could almost see the entire city from where the Tesseract was placed.

Once her husband was king of this realm, the first thing she would do is remove all the accursed structures that blocked the rest of the view. Sigyn didn't understand why the Midgardians did not appreciate the natural beauty of their realm, and simply erected various structures wherever they fancied.

"The Tesseract is ready, my lord," the Midgardian named Erik Selvig said.

"Excellent. Bring my army to me." Loki fitted his horned helmet on his head. As he turned towards her, Sigyn remembered when she saw Loki on their wedding day. He was wearing the same armor and helmet he had on now.

_We have been married for more than a century_, Sigyn realized. _But my feelings for him have remained the same. But my life has changed…and I fear that I am no longer the woman I once was_.

Again, her mother's words came back to her, of how she would have a chaotic life if she married Loki. A feeling of regret flitted through her, but Sigyn shook it away.

_No_, she thought, smiling at Loki as they watched the portal slowly open over the New York skyline. _My life with Loki, no matter how chaotic it is now, is perfect. He – and my son – are the only things I will ever want_.

No sooner than the thoughts of her son passed her mind Sigyn felt a tremor shake her body. Something warm and wet slid past her thighs, creating a pool on her feet.

"Gods, no," she whispered, and Loki immediately sensed her distress. "Loki…the baby.."

Loki didn't have to be told twice. He lifted her in his arms and carried her inside the rooftop suite, his boots padding softly on the carpeted floor. He strode down the hallway, finally settling on what looked like a small lounge.

Loki flung the door open using his magic, and walking over a black leather sofa bed, which unfolded as he approached. He gently rested Sigyn on the sofa bed, his thoughts conflicting.

Should he stay with her? Should he call off the attack?

But they had come so close. Why now?

Sigyn solved his dilemma by grasping his wrist.

"Go," she whispered. "A king must do what he will. His wife will do what she must. I will be safe here, my love."

Loki hesitated for the barest of moments, brushing his lips over hers. "I will return for you."

"I know." Sigyn caressed his cheek before gripping the side of the sofa bed. Loki cast one last glance at her before leaving the room.

The first spasms soon came, and Sigyn shuddered. She felt the baby strain against her, as if he couldn't wait to be born. Sigyn opened her legs even wider, her breathing becoming short and labored. Pain shot through her body, but she resisted the urge to scream. She didn't want to worry her husband even further.

Minutes passed and Sigyn wondered if she would pass out from the pain. She knew giving birth took hours, having seen some of her friends go through the process. She never imagined how painful it was; it felt as if something was clawing its way out of her.

Ripping away at her very soul, until there was only a shredded, gaping hole between her thighs.

_Sigyn, my darling_, Freya's soothing voice came. In her mind's eye she saw her mother, smiling reassuringly down at her.

"Mother," Sigyn gasped, finally letting a soft scream pass through her lips.

_Push, Sigyn_, Freya instructed. _You must push_.

"I cannot..the pain.." Sigyn grunted and strained with all her might. She felt something slide out of her, but the pain remained.

Freya continued to rally her on, giving her soft words of encouragement. Whenever Sigyn felt she would faint from the pain, Freya said something that helped her forget the pain, even for a moment.

_The baby is coming_, Freya finally said, and Sigyn hoped that the worst was over. Soon she heard the soft cries of a child, mixed with those of her own.

* * *

The battle raged.

The Avengers had learned of Loki's location and were now fighting the god and his mighty Chitauri army, which was interspersed with the Leviathan.

The Other had certainly held true to his word and provided Loki with an army to be reckoned with. Within minutes most of New York had been ravaged by the Chitauri, and it was only the Avengers' efforts that were stopping the army from moving on to other cities.

Loki flew along with several Chitauri, overseeing the battle and attacking wherever he could. His little skirmish with the Black Widow, however, sent him flying back to Stark Towers, where he was attacked by the Hulk, leaving him bruised and beaten on the concrete floor.

As he lay there, his mind registered the fact that Sigyn was silent, despite giving birth to their son. He wanted to stand up and go to her, but his body felt like lead. Only his mind was untouched, and it was there where he tried establishing a telepathic link to his wife.

_Strange_, he thought, after unsuccessfully trying to connect to Sigyn's thoughts. He had expected it to be easy, considering she was only a few feet away from him. But it seemed as if she had vanished; he couldn't sense her presence, and_ that_ worried him.

It wasn't like her to suddenly leave him; Loki knew that she would do all she could to see him.

_Sigyn!_ he railed inwardly, but she did not respond. Loki did not dare to think that she was gone – she may have decided to return to Asgard. But again Loki doubted it. She was devoted to him – she said so herself – and would have told him where she was going.

And there was of course the fact that she was delivering their child.

After what seemed like an eternity, Loki saw the forms of his foes, all gathered above him. He had not the strength to fight, and his weakness was further influenced by Sigyn's absence.

Loki did not resist as he was hauled to his feet, nor did he fight as a mask was fitted over his mouth and his wrists bound together.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony Stark asked, frowning at the god. They had spoke of Loki's plan to subjugate Earth before the battle had started, and he was with his wife then. Loki had looked cool, calm, confident, and at times cocky, but now he seemed a muter version of himself.

"Where is Sigyn?" Thor demanded, but Loki merely stared back, a hint of defiance in his eyes. Thor growled and maintained a firm grip on Loki's wrist. With his other he held the Tesseract, which was to be kept in Asgard.

Thor said his farewells and assured the Avengers that he would return if they needed him, and used the Tesseract to open the portal to Asgard. Loki resisted for a moment, but with an all-mighty tug, Thor pulled Loki through the portal.

* * *

"The child is dead, Sigyn," the being informed her.

_No, my child lives_, Sigyn thought in desperation. _He lives_!

"I see you do not believe me, dearest Sigyn. Perhaps this will change your mind."

An image of a bloodied newborn lying amidst the rubble in Stark Towers flashed through her mind. It lay still on the cold marble floor, and the sight of it made Sigyn's blood run cold.

Sigyn wanted to scream, wanted to free herself from the binds that held her, but the magic was too powerful. She could neither use her magic to form a telepathic link to Loki, and knew he was now sick with worry over her and their child.

_My son cannot be dead_, Sigyn thought. _He cannot. I held him and felt his chest heave with each breath he took. I could feel his life force flow through his body. He is alive!_

But the image persisted in her mind, and with a muted sob, Sigyn fell to the floor. She was still weak from giving birth, and her vision swam.

Sigyn had given birth in the solitude of Tony Stark's lounge, but the battle that raged outside the walls had drawn her out of the room. Her worry for Loki's welfare had given her strength, but not enough to protect herself and her newborn son as a massive blast threw her through the wall. The force was powerful enough that Sigyn lost her hold on her child.

In a blind panic she had cast a protective charm around her son – but Sigyn now wondered if she really had given birth to a son; in the noise and confusion she had forgotten to check that one crucial detail – before she had slammed against the floor.

The impact had used up whatever strength she had left, and when she came to she found herself in this cold, dark wasteland.

Sigyn did not know where she was, but she felt fear take hold of her. Was Loki alive? Where was she? And who were they?

The Other walked towards his superior, who had his back turned.

"She refuses to be broken," The Other informed him. "It is her memory of her time in Jotunheim that keeps her immune to our magic."

"Then find some other way to break her," the figure said. "She is the only way we can get into Asgard and claim the Tesseract. Her husband has failed; we will deal with him in due course. But first, the Tesseract."

The Other nodded and retreated to the shadows.

_Soon, the Tesseract will be mine. And then nobody, not even the mighty Asgardians, will be able to stop me. _


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He was safety.

Sigyn had never felt any safer than when she was in her husband's arms. Loki was her life, the reason why she found each day worth living.

But in the cold recesses of her new home, Sigyn was finding it harder to maintain a strong grip on her memory of him, considering her captors were constantly hounding her with images that both sickened and horrified her.

Sigyn escaped her daily torture by slipping back to her memories as a child growing up in Jotunheim. There she saw Laufey, tall and imposing, watching over her as she constructed a small snow fort. She saw the other Frost Giants watching her warily, as if they didn't trust her. She saw how Laufey looked at her on her last day in Jotunheim, and remembered how anxious she was at seeing Loki again.

Sigyn was aware of the pain that coursed through her body, but she was determined not to give her captors the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Instead she focused on Loki, whom she hoped had survived the battle in Midgard.

Sigyn also hoped that their child was not lost, and that she would one day hold her child in her arms.

_If I am suffering for Loki's failure, so be it_, she thought, struggling to remember how he looked on their wedding day. Lean and tall, his black hair slicked back from his face, wearing his signature horned helmet, his cape rippling in the breeze.

The ringing in Sigyn's ears reached a crescendo, and she opened her eyes to see one of her captors bearing down on her, his hand outstretched. She wondered when the ringing would stop, and she realized that the noise she had been hearing was the sound of a thousand Chitauri, their metallic gears grinding.

"We will have your husband with us soon enough, my dear," he said, grinning toothily. "Your suffering will surely have reached Asgard by now, and we can imagine the pain he is going through."

Sigyn bit her lip and glared at him, but he merely chuckled and turned away, and the internal torture continued.

Her captors used no instruments; instead, all their torture methods were mental and internal. It could go on for hours, and even days, but Sigyn endured it all.

For Loki.

* * *

She was home.

Loki felt he was home whenever he held his wife in his arms. Sigyn was his life, the reason why he was determined to keep on going, no matter what.

But in the cold, dark recesses of the prison cell, Loki was finding it harder to conjure an image of her face. It was as if the very wisp of her existence had been snuffed out, and that he was scrabbling to remember a person that had never lived.

Loki got through his imprisonment by reliving all the memories he'd shared with her, from the moment he had first seen her as a child, their first kiss, all the way to the last time he had seen her. Loki could practically feel her smooth skin beneath his hands, smell her intoxicating fragrance, and hear her sweet laugh.

But he could never see her face.

Loki was aware of the pain that shot through his heart every time he thought of her, and he cursed himself for leaving her alone.

Loki also cursed himself for not being there to protect their child, and he hoped that he would one day hold his son (or daughter) in his arms.

_Gods, do not let her suffer for my failures_, Loki thought, raising his eyes to the ceiling. _All that she has done was because she loved me fiercely, nothing more_.

Loki could hear ringing in his ears, but was unsure of where it came from. He shook his head, as if he could shake away the noise.

"Your trial will be held soon, brother." Thor walked up to the bars and looked down at Loki, the lost prince of Asgard.

Loki didn't answer – he couldn't even if he wanted to. Instead, he met Thor's gaze steadily, showing the God of Thunder that the God of Mischief was not afraid.

Thor left shortly after, and Loki glanced at the cell. It was sparsely furnished, but still more comfortable than most of the dungeons. Loki moved to the bed and sat down, his thoughts whirring.

_No matter what punishment they choose to give me_, _I shall endure it_, Loki thought. _If it means that I get to see her and hold her in my arms again. I will endure _anything.

For Sigyn.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you're reading this, then that means you either read the entire story in one go, skipped to the very last chapter, or followed/favorited this tale to see how things end. As you can see, I've ended this story with the promise of a sequel, which I will post after a few weeks (depending on my schedule, really). I'd love to hear your thoughts, especially what you think is going to happen in the sequel (I've named it 'The Evil Within'). **

**Thank you for reading the story, and I hope you liked it! :D **


End file.
